


Piccolo incidente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corritrice [2]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vanellope si mette spesso a rischio con le corse.Partecipante alla: #hcvignetteficDel gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3167366259953545/Prompt: Plastica; Mente; Perdita
Series: Corritrice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822096





	Piccolo incidente

Piccolo incidente

Vanellope gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, stava seduta su una roccia in plastica dai colori dell’arcobaleno.

Sopra di loro stava volando un gabbiano di panna con delle ciliegie al posto degli occhi.

“Non era poi così pericoloso” si lamentò la bambina. “Semplicemente la macchina aveva una perdita”.

Il vento le faceva ondeggiare la coda di cavallo mora.

Ralph era inginocchiato davanti a lei, le stava mettendo un cerotto.

“Togliti dalla mente di rifare di nuovo una manovra come quella” borbottò.

Al suo fianco era appoggiata una confezione futuristica di acqua ossigenata, in metallo nero con disegnati dei simboli verde fosforescenti.

Lui aveva al collo la collana con su scritto: “Eroe”.

[110].


End file.
